The Ishvalan War
by GrimCreeper
Summary: What had happened in the war? What was the true story? Roy Mustang and Riza Hawkeye both had the past calling out to them. Then the guilt and nightmares haunted them. How did they cope throughout the war? WARNING: Suicidal!Roy and a really not shy Riza. ROYAI
1. The State Alchemist Exam

**AN: This is my first story in this category, so sue me if I get some things wrong. This is how I saw the Ishvalan war. I might change a few things here and there.**

**Disclaimer: **

**Me: I don't own Fullmetal Alchemist and all...**

**Ed: You're damn right.**

**Me: Yet...**

Chapter One: The State Alchemist Exam

Roy clenched and unclenched his hands. He was sweating profusely, and his foot tapped endlessly on the floor. He squirmed in his seat.

You see, he was going to take the examination for state alchemists.

He had immediately went to Central once Riza Hawkeye entrusted the secrets of flame alchemy to him. Out of respect, he sketched the design of the tattoo on her back, so she only had to get naked in front of him once.

Roy had to admit he appreciated the gesture.

After that, he had gloves made for him. It wasn't a simple glove. A transmutation circle has been etched on the fabric and the fabric itself was like a matchbox and stick. When Roy rubs together his fingers, it creates a spark. And the snapping sound it made was indeed, awesome.

"Roy Mustang."

He looked up. A soldier nods at him, grabbed his arm and pushed him in the examination room. The generals looked at him with a hint of annoyance, curiosity, and boredom. Roy had never felt so small.

"You are Lieutenant Mustang, correct?" A General asked.

"Yes." Roy replied.

"You may begin." Another General urged.

Roy was about to snap his fingers when a soldier came up to him, bearing a piece of chalk. "Here. Use this to draw your transmutation circles."

Roy waved his hand dismissively. "No need. I appreciate the offer, though."

He turned his attention back to the generals. He pulled his gloves tightly over his hands. " I'm going to have to ask all of you to stand back." He withdrew his hands and closed it in a fist. "What I am about to perform is incredibly deadly and dangerous. I don't want to get blamed for murder." Roy smirks a bit. "Although, I might have to destroy that nice banner over there."

He pointed at the large banner of Central in the center. Instinctively, the generals moved away from it. Roy focused on the banner and-

_SNAP!_

Most of the generals were surprised when the banner burst into flames. There was a lot of smoke in the room and all men inside where coughing.

Roy's voice rang out, startling the others. "The smoke comes in handy when you're looking for a nice getaway." The smoke started to dissipate. "But, it can also be used as a disadvantage. Your enemies can also hide in the veil of smoke, you see."

When the room was cleared of smoke and the people in it can breathe properly again, he continued. "I used a pinpoint attack. My explosive attack cannot be used indoors, seeing as it could blow up this place. But as you can see," Roy spread his hands, "Flame Alchemy is an incredibly useful skill and weapon."

_Oops,_ Roy thought. _I really don't intend to use my alchemy as weapon, though._

All of the generals and other soldiers seemed to have an agreement. They were oohing and aahing like they can finally see the light shed by Roy's brilliant Flame Alchemy. Lieutenant Mustang's skill was amazing. Fire, of course, is a dangerous tool. It can bring joy when it is in its gentle state... And can bring war, destruction and death when being handled as a weapon. Roy Mustang himself deemed it as an 'incredibly useful weapon' after all.

This is what the military needed to end the Ishvalan war. Mustang's alchemy is even more useful than a sniper's attack!

"You passed." A General said. Roy gazed at him in astonishment.

"But sir," He argued. "This is just the first step of my examination!"

The man just waved his hand in dismissal. "Well, I say you do not need to proceed. You've done enough to prove that you are worthy of becoming a state alchemist."

Roy's hand was shook by the General. "You are hereby promoted to the rank of Major. Wait of the Fuhrer's letter. I'm pretty sure he'll deem you worthy."

* * *

><p>"Huh, seems like the Fuhrer is really impressed with my skill."<p>

Roy was currently reading the letter to him. He was now known as the Flame Alchemist. Simple, yet dangerous.

Fire is something not to be toyed with.

"CONGRATULATIONS ROY!"

And that simple sentence ruined all of Roy's good mood. He let out an exasperated breath and put his head on the table of his office.

It was his best frien- no, NIGHTMARE, Captain Maes Hughes.

"Roy, my boy, I hear you have passed the state alchemist exam!" Maes ruffled Roy's hair, much to his annoyance.

"Maes," Roy drawled out. "You do not ruffle the hair of your superiors."

Hughes huffed. "Oh, you're no fun, Mustang. You just got a promotion! Let's celebrate!"

"Sure."

So, that's how he ended up in a bar, with Maes ranting on and on about his girlfriend. When he changed the subject, well, it was a depressing one.

"I'm being sent to Ishval."

Roy's hand hardened around the neck of his whiskey. "You can't be serious."

"But I am."

He sighed. "Well, don't get yourself killed then. You got a girlfriend waiting for you. You got family and friends counting on you to help win this war."

"Hey, " Hughes replied, "Why do you sound so emotional? I'm just helping in the strategy stuff. I might need to get my hands dirty, but that's just what is required from me."

"You don't understand, " Roy chuckled darkly. "If it were me, it'll be alright. I have no one waiting for me, anyway."

"There's Madame and the girls, "Maes said in contrast. "And you got me."

"You make it sound like we're going out, Hughes."

The said man laughs so hard. "You do got a point. Besides, you will be sent to war. Rumor has it, state alchemists are being sent to Ishval to help in the war."

Roy almost broke the bottle with his grip. It wasn't even a month since Riza had entrusted her father's research to him.

Better for him to die in this war. After all, he has already betrayed Riza's trust. Because, if the rumor was true, then he'll be sent to Ishval to kill.

He betrayed trust alright. He was going to use Flame Alchemy... As a tool of destruction.

**AN: And that is chapter one. Please review if you think my story is off to a good start. Please give me tips and stuff. I'll appreciate your help, guys.**

**PEACE OUT.**


	2. About Nine Years Ago

**AN: After watching episode, I found out that I did a major plot twist already by including Hughes... Not. It was just a minor plot twist. Don't fret.**

**Disclaimer:**

**Ed: I am not fretting.**

**Me: Sure... I'll agree if you say the disclaimer first.**

**Ed: What's in it for me?**

**Me: Apple pie.**

**Ed: GrimCreeper does not own me or any of the other characters. Now where's my apple pie?**

**Me: Uhh... *shoves a carton of milk in Ed's hands cuz she doesn't have a pie***

Chapter Two: About nine years ago

_Roy knocked on the door of the Hawkeye residences nervously. His aunt, Madame Christmas has sent him to Berthold Hawkeye to learn alchemy._

_He couldn't blame his aunt, of course. He was the one who pathetically begged her to let him study alchemy. Roy was very fascinated with the way things are transmuted. _

_So, here he was now, waiting for the door to open._

_Roy vaguely wondered what Hawkeye looked like or acted like. He heard that the man was insane to the core. He heard that the man plotted against the military, since he denied the offers of the state alchemist exam over and over again._

Well,_ Roy thought. _I'm about to find out who he really is.

_He was, of course, surprised when a young girl opened the door for him. She had short blond hair, and soft brown eyes. She looked about ten. Three years younger than Roy._

_She smiled shyly. "Are you Mr. Mustang?"_

_"Err, yeah." Roy scratched the back of his neck in embarrassment. He scolded himself for stuttering. "Err" wasn't even a word._

_"Come in."_

_The girl held the door open for him. He stepped inside the house. It wasn't that small. It's just not spacious either._

_Besides, they practically lived beside the woods, and they had a huge backyard._

_Roy inhaled deeply as he dropped his luggage. The familiar smell of food cooking made his stomach grumble. The house smelt of beef stew and was very welcoming for Roy._

_"Where's Master Hawkeye?" He asked._

_"My father isn't home yet." The girl replied. She went to the kitchen and brought back a bowl and dining utensils. She put it on the table._

_"You must be hungry," She added. "It's past noon. Have you eaten?"_

_"No." He replied sheepishly._

_The girl hurried back to the kitchen and when she came out, she carried a pot of stew. She seemed to find the pot heavy._

_"I'll help you," Roy said. He immediately dropped whatever he was holding and rushed to help her. He put his hands on the bottom of the pot. Their hands touched and their eyes met. The girl reddened and coughed awkwardly._

_They set the stew on the table and Roy sat down. He grabbed the spoon and fork and was abou to dig in, when he noticed the girl just sitting._

_"Are you going to eat?" Roy asked. She shook her head._

_He took the first bite. Roy wanted to talk for her and ask her something. Then it hit him like a bullet._

_He forgot to catch her name. Well, he couldn't call her "the girl" all the time._

_"Hey," Roy began. "I didn't catch your name."_

_She finally looked at him. "I'm Riza Hawkeye."_

_"And I'm Roy Mustang." He grinned. _

_"I know."_

_He swallowed another bite of the stew, admiring and sa boring the taste. "Please drop the formalities. Call me Roy. Mr. Mustang makes me feel old."_

_Riza stared at his bowl of stew. "Father wouldn't want that. You are an honored guest in this house. He will insist on me calling you Mr. Mustang."_

_Roy folded his arms stubbornly. "You said the HE will insist. What? So, do you like, do what he always wants? Or, do you simply don't have this thing called, "free will "? Amestris doesn't always demand obedience."_

_"It's not that." Riza pursed her lips. "He's my father. I think that it comes naturally that we would want to obey our folks. Or, do you simply have a rebellious streak?"_

_Roy's face dropped a little. "I never knew my parents. They died when I was really young."_

_Riza had the liberty to look guilty. "I'm sorry, Mr. Mustang."_

_He suddenly banged his head on the table exasperatedly. Riza gave a little yelp of surprise. "I TOLD YOU NOT TO CALL ME THAT!"_

_"My apologies."_

_The room was filled with silence. Roy felt uncomfortable under Riza's calculating gaze, and the fact that she wasn't eating. He finally resolved to ask her to eat._

_"Did you eat?" He asked._

_"No."_

_"Well, then." He tried to shove his spoon in her mouth. "EAT."_

_Riza muttered something about how he asked too much questions. "I don't like eating with people watching. Besides, Father does not approve eating with guests."_

_"So," Roy murmured. "He's strict, then. He sounds like some guy with a huge god-complex."_

_Then he remembered he former question. "Now, EAT."_

_"I said no!"_

_"Why not?"_

_Then, she was giving him a perfect death glare. She looked she was about to get a knife and stab him. The look also suggests that she could get a way with the murder too. Roy shuddered._

_But fear soon turned into hurt and guilt when she left._

_Roy was shocked when she came back with another bowl, spoon and fork. She scooped some stew and put it on her bowl._

_"There," Riza declared. "I'm eating now. Happy?"_

_Roy grins cheekily and laughed. Riza soon joins him._

* * *

><p>Roy awoke from his deep slumber. He looked around his apartment and adjusted his eyes to the light. He stretched his arms and got off the bed.<p>

"Good morning to myself." He whispered.

He walked into the bathroom and jumped into the shower. He twisted the lever and soon enough, cold water hit his face, making him feel more awake. Roy lathered soap on his body amd rubbed vigorously.

As soon as he finished the shower, the phone rang. He hastily wrapped a towel around his naked body.

"Ah, damn it. It's probably just Hughes ranting about his girlfriend again," Roy muttered, grabbing the phone.

"Hello, this is Lieute- err, Major Mustang speaking." _Stupid, stupid!_ Roy silently cursed himself for the slip.

"Hello Roy!"

He bit back whatever curse he might have said. "Hughes, I already know. You're girlfriend is the most beautiful and loyal girl in the whole universe."

"Sheesh, Roy. If it wasn't for the bored tone, I could've suspected a... secret affair..." Hughes chuckled. "Anyhow, I'm going to Ishval."

Roy wasn't surprised. Amestris was losing to Ishval because of lack of manpower. And with Aerugo helping the Ishvalans too...

That's the reason why state alchemists were being brought to war.

"You're coming too," Hughes continued. "At least, that's what I think. So, you better pack clothes that will last you for a month, about twenty- eight uniforms and... Oh, your favorite shower gel. And a toothbrush too. And extra underwear..."

Roy thanked his friend for this information. He went out to grab some breakfast and went back home to start packing his things. He stared at his gloves with a mixture of sadness and guilt.

It's going to be a long month.

**AN: Okay, so a little of Roy and Riza's background. Coming up next is on Riza's point of view. Won't spoil you guys though.**

**PEACE OUT.**


End file.
